creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Real Monstrosities Kapitel 1- Prolog: Corone
Mein Name ist Michael. Ich war mal Nachtwächter. Manchmal stand ich auch an den Türen der hiesigen Clubs und Discotheken oder bewachte Veranstaltungen. Es ist ein Job, der mich ordentlich strapazierte und reich wurde ich damit auch nicht. Aber verhungert ist noch keiner dabei. Die Arbeit an der Tür oder auf Festivals war nicht so mein Ding. Zu viele Menschen, zu viel Scheiße, die passierte. Junge Frauen, die, ob freiwillig oder nicht, mit "Partydrogen" zugedröhnt Dinge taten, die sie früher oder später bereuten. Männer, die diese Situation ausnutzten. Junge Kerle, die mit Fäusten, Schlagringen oder schlimmerem andere junge Burschen zu Brei verarbeiteten. Und für diesen Abschaum musste ich einstehen, meinen Kopf hinhalten und bekam Anschiss, wenn ich nicht verhindern konnte, das sie sich selbst schadeten. Mein Chef wusste das und war froh, dass jemand die sogenannten "Scheißjobs" freiwillig machte. Also die Jobs, bei denen man nachts allein durch verlassene Fabrikanlagen, Baustellen oder Schrottplätze schlich. Hier fühlte ich mich am wohlsten. Angst hatte ich keine. Warum auch? Ich war ziemlich wehrhaft. Mit ein, zwei Mistkerlen wurde ich locker fertig. Doch das war eigentlich gar nicht nötig. Die meisten Leute, die was Krummes vorhatten, hatten Angst davor erwischt zu werden und verpissten sich, sobald sie jemanden kommen hörten. Alle anderen verschwanden in der Regel, wenn ich sie damit konfrontierte, das die Polizei auf dem Weg sei. Nein, ein Dieb auf einer Baustelle oder ein Ruinenforscher, der verrückt genug war, nachts durch eine verlassene Fabrik zu stolpern, war selten mutig genug, die Konfrontation zu suchen. Mir ist nur eine einzige Situation in Erinnerung geblieben, in der ich knietief in der Scheiße gesteckt habe und beinahe gekillt wurde. Das waren jedoch schwere Jungs, die ihre Beute nach einem großem Bruch in einer Fabrik ihre Beute versteckt hatten und keinen Bock auf Mitwisser hatten. Seitdem trug ich bei meinen Touren mehr oder weniger legal einen Rettungsanker mit mir herum- einen .357 aus dem Hause Smith and Wesson. Ich dachte mir: lieber fünf Jahre im Knast als fünf Jahre tot. Heute bin ich dankbar, dass ich in dieser einen Nacht meinen Revolver dabei hatte. Diese eine Nacht, die mein gesamtes Denken und meine Welt auf den Kopf stellen sollte… Normalerweise stellt man sich eine Horrornacht in der Fantasie meistens kalt, verregnet, stürmisch oder mondlos vor. Diese Nacht war eine wie alle anderen. Es eine gewöhnliche Julinacht und der Mond schien hell, und wurde nur dann und wann von einer etwas dickeren Wolke überdeckt. Es war das dritte Objekt auf meiner Tour. Eine ältere Fabrik, die trotz des Bombardements der Alliierten dein Krieg überlebt hatte und bis in Mitte der siebziger Jahre Baustoffe produzierte. Jetzt, vierzig Jahre später, stand das Gebäude unter Denkmalschutz und sollte gegen Ende des Jahrzehnts restauriert und für Touristen geöffnet werden. Ein Paradies für Creeper, oder, wie sie sich nennen, "Urban Explorers". Selbst ich betrat dieses Gebäude nur, wenn ich einem Verdacht nachgehen musste. Aber diese Idioten betreten nur zu gerne diese Ruinen, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an die Gefahren zu verschwenden. Ich hatte meine Runde um das Gebäude fast beendet und saß geistig schon in meinem alten BMW als ich von drinnen ein lautes Krachen und einen erstickten Schrei hörte. Ich verzichtete darauf, eine Meldung abzusetzen und stiefelte wieder Richtung Ruine, die Maglite im Anschlag. Creeper verschwanden anstandslos, wenn man sie verwarnte, selbst wenn sie ich verletzt hatten. Im Krankenhaus erfanden sie dann wohl Geschichten und ersparten mir eine Menge Papierkram. Ich bin ein Fan von Win - Win Situationen und kann gut damit leben. "Hallo!? Ist da jemand? Ich komme jetzt durch die Vordertür!", rief ich laut, um den Leuten Gelegenheit zu geben, zu verschwinden. Es blieb ruhig und das widersprach meinen Erwartungen. Ich ging davon aus, dass sie sich nun still verhielten, damit ich einfach mit einem Schulterzucken verschwinden würde. Wär ich mal… Ich drückte vorsichtig die Vordertür, die sich über die Jahre verzogen hatte, vorsichtig auf. Im Augenwinkel bemerkte ich eine Bewegung und machte einen Satz rückwärts. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn die Hälfte der gemauerten Wand stürzte dort in sich zusammen, wo zwei Sekunden zuvor ich gestanden hatte. Ich hob den Arm vor die Augen, was nicht verhinderte, dass ich eine volle Ladung Staub schluckte. Nachdem ich gewartet hatte, bis der Staub sich gelegt hatte und mir sicher war, das da nichts weiter einstürzen würde stieg ich über den Schutthaufen und betrat einen Flur, an den das ehemalige Pförtnerbüro angrenzte. Direkt am Ende des Flures konnte ich ein verwittertes Hochregal erkennen, in dem sich noch einige Kisten befanden. Ich meinte, eine Bewegung hinter dem Regal durch die Kisten wahrnehmen zu können, aber in dem Moment schob sich eine Wolke vor den Mond und es fiel kein Licht mehr durch die zerbrochenen Oberlichter. Als ich die die Maglite gehoben hatte, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Langsam wurde ich sauer. Ich hätte jetzt schön staubfrei in meinem Wagen sitzen und auf dem Weg zum nächsten Drive- In sein können. Aber nein, ich stolperte im Halbdunkel, von Kopf bis Fuß mit Staub bedeckt hinter irgendwelchen Vollidioten her, die es lustig fanden, in einsturzgefährdeten Gebäuden rumzukraxeln und die Leute, vor allem mich in diesem Moment, verarschen zu wollen. "So, jetzt ist Feierabend Leute. Ich komme jetzt rein. Wenn ich euch finde, gibt’s nen Donnerwetter." Ich durchquerte den Flur und betrat die Halle, in der sich die Hochregale knapp hundert Meter aneinanderreihten. Ein paar Reihen weiter hörte ich etwas schleifen und etwas Schweres aus Metall fiel scheppernd zu Boden. "Bist wohl ein Witzbold, was?", sagte ich mehr zu mir selbst und eilte die Regale entlang. Bei der vorletzten Reihe hatte ich gefunden, was das Geräusch verursacht hatte. Es handelte sich um einen uralten Werkzeugkoffer, der im aufgewirbeltem Staub lag. Vom Verursacher war jedoch keine Spur zur erkennen. Ich ging näher ran um etwaige Spuren erkennen zu können. Und tatsächlich: an der Kiste klebte frisches Blut und blutige Fußspuren und eine Spur führten den Gang entlang. "Na, hast dich wohl bei der Aktion an einer Kante geschnitten, was? Geschieht dir ganz recht!" Ich folgte der Spur bis zur nächsten Tür. Auf einmal musste ich stutzen. Führten die Blutspuren nicht auch bis zur Werkzeugkiste hin? Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen und noch einmal nachsehen, als ich hinter der Tür ein Wimmern vernahm. Ich verwarf den Gedanken und drehte mich wieder zur Tür um. Die Tür war vor kurzem bewegt worden, also ging ich davon aus, dass der Türsturz nicht über mir zusammenbrechen würde. Ich stieß die Tür ruckartig auf und machte sofort einen Schritt rückwärts. Der Geruch von verfaulendem Fleisch schlug mir wie ein Hammer ins Gesicht und ließ mich würgen. Wieder hörte ich das Wimmern. Ich streifte den Schreck und den Ekel ab und betrat den Raum, das Shirt über die Nase gezogen. "Hallo!? Ist da wer?", rief ich, während mir der Gestank durch das Shirt hindurch in die Nase kroch, was erneutes Würgen meinerseits hervorrief und mir Tränen in die Augen trieb. Ich lauschte. Das Wimmern hatte aufgehört. Nach einigen Sekunden vernahm ich statt dessen ein leises, schwaches "Hilfe". Ich rief wieder, und marschierte eine weitere Regalreihe entlang. Ich näherte mich den geflüsterten Hilferufen, die vom gegenüberliegenden Hallenende zu stammen schienen. Ich hatte die Maglite ausgeschaltet, da die Wolke sich wohl langsam wieder verschob und ich wieder meine Umgebung erkennen konnte. Nur die Wand am Ende der Halle blieb noch in Zwielicht gehüllt. Das Flüstern war nun klar und deutlich zu verstehen und ich konnte den regungslosen Umriss einer Person an der Wand erkennen. "Hallo, sie! Alles in Ordnung?" Ich wollte die Person gerade anleuchten, als das Mondlicht wieder mit voller Kraft durch die Oberlichter schien und mir ein Bild aus einem Horrorfilm offenbarte. Die Person entpuppte sich als eine Frau um die dreißig, deren Kleidung ab Schulterhöhe feucht und dunkel glänzte. Unter ihr hatte sich eine dunkle Pfütze gebildet, die sich langsam ausbreitete. Sie sah mich flehend an, während sie mit der linken nach etwas an ihrer rechten Schulter griff. Ein paar Meter rechts von ihr lagen mehrere Personen, die ähnlich wie die Frau robuste Kleidung trugen, die geeignet war, um damit baufällige Gebäude zu erkunden. Allerdings sahen sie nicht mehr so aus, als ob man ihnen helfen konnte. "Was ist passiert?" Ich ging auf die Frau zu und versuchte herauszufinden, wo sich die Blutung befand. "Gott, bringen sie mich hier weg! Bringen sie mich hier weg!", heulte sie los. "Es kommt gleich wieder!" "Bleiben sie ruhig. Und bewegen sie sich nicht! Wer kommt gleich wieder?" Ich nahm ihre Hand weg und wusste, warum sie sie sich nicht von der Stelle rühren konnte. Sie war knapp unter dem Schlüsselbein von einer Eisenstange durchbohrt worden, die sie an der Wand fixierte. Was ich allerdings nicht verstand, war, warum sich die Stange kurz, nachdem sie aus dem Körper ausgetreten war, in steilem Winkel nach oben bog. "Die Bestie! Sie wollte mir gerade die Kehle durchbeißen, als es auf einmal laut gepoltert hat. Dann hat es mich hier aufgespießt und ist verschwunden. Verbiegen sie die Stange, schnell!" In mir kribbelte alles. In meinem Verstand ging es drunter und drüber. Abhauen, Hilfe rufen, kotzen, losheulen oder weitermachen? Ich atmete die verpestete Luft einmal tief ein und aus. Ruhe bewahren! "Passen sie auf. Seien sie jetzt ganz still! Ich hab weiter vorne eine Säge gesehen, mit der ich das Eisen hinter ihnen abtrennen kann. Wenn ich sie einfach von der Stange runterziehe, verbluten sie innerhalb von Minuten. Drücken sie so fest sie können auf die Wunde, bis ich wieder da bin. Und rufen sie, wenn sie was sehen!" Ich wetzte los und rannte die Regalreihe ab, durch die ich hereingekommen war. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" Wo hatte ich die verdammte Säge gesehen? Ich musste fast den ganzen Weg durch die Halle zurücklegen, bis ich die Säge fand. Es war tatsächlich eine Metallsäge. Bevor ich wieder zurücklaufen konnte, hörte ich die Frau laut kreischen, das in einem Krächzen und Gurgeln abebbte, gefolgt von einem nassen Reißen. Ich lehnte mich an ein Regal. Meine Knie zitterten, meine Kehle wurde trocken und ein Kloß wanderte meinen Hals hinauf. Das ich mir vor Angst in die Hose gepisst habe, wundert mich noch heute. Mit meiner Rechten zog ich meinen Revolver unter der Jacke hervor. Der kalte Stahl und die gewaltige Feuerkraft in meiner Hand ließen mich zuversichtlicher werden. Ich stütze meinen rechten auf den linken Arm ab, der die angeschaltete Maglite hielt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie man sich in so einer Situation taktisch richtig verhält. Aber ich rückte langsam Richtung Ausgang vor. Wer oder was auch immer die Frau umgebracht hatte, musste sich hinter mir befinden, und so hielt ich die Mündung meiner Waffe auch in diese Richtung gerichtet. Ich stieß mit meinem Rücken an die Tür zum nächsten Raum und schob sie mit meinem Hintern auf. Noch hundert Meter bis zum Ausgang und fünfzig bis zum Wagen. Dann konnte ich die Polizei rufen. Sollten die sich doch um den Scheiß hier kümmern. Ich drehte mich um dreihundertsechzig Grad und checkte den Bereich um mich herum. Es waren keine wahnsinnigen Massenmörder in Sicht. Ich schob mich mit dem Rücken zur Wand zu der Seite des Gebäudes, wo der Ausgang lag. Als ich die Ecke zwischen den Wänden erreichte überprüfte ich erneut den Bereich und lauschte in den Raum hinein. Nur die Regale ächzten unter ihrer Last und der Wind ließ das Laub vom letzten Jahr rascheln, das sich im Gebäude gehalten hatte. Nach einer Minute bewegte ich wieder mich langsam Richtung Ausgang, durch den verheißungsvoll das Mondlicht schimmerte. Ich hatte fast die Hälfte des Weges erreicht, als etwas krachend direkt auf dem Regal vor mir landete. Diesmal übernahmen meine Instinkte die Kontrolle und ich preschte los. Ich hörte etwas schweres hinter mir auf dem Beton aufklatschen. Das tierische Schnauben, das es dabei von sich gab, beflügelte mich zusätzlich. Dann schien es die Verfolgung aufzunehmen und kam schnell näher. Noch 3 Meter! Ich wollte gerade einen Haken schlagen um in dem Flur zu verschwinden, als mich etwas mit der gefühlten Wucht einer Abrissbirne traf und einige Meter weit vom Ausgang wegschleuderte. Ich krachte in eine morsche Holzkiste und verlor das Bewusstsein… Ich kam keine fünf Sekunden später wieder zu mir. Im Mondschein konnte ich eine menschenähnliche Bestie erkennen. Ich sage menschenähnlich, weil sie humanoide Züge aufwies. Kopf, Rumpf, Gliedmaßen. Aber da endeten die Gemeinsamkeiten. Es hatte ein langes Fell und einen langen, buschigen Schwanz. Die Arme waren affenartig lang, wie bei einem Orang Utan, jedoch endeten hier die Hände in lange Klauen. Die Beine waren hingegen kurz und stämmig und endeten in breiten, ebenfalls krallenbewehrten Füßen. Den Großteil des Rumpfes machte ein breiter Brustkorb aus. Der Schädel hingegen wirkte im Vergleich zum restlichen Körper gewaltig und war mit einem langen und breitem Hals am Torso des Ungeheuers verbunden. Der beinahe pferdekopfgroße Schädel ruckte hin und her, als würde die Bestie etwas Bestimmtes suchen, wusste aber nicht, was. Als es sich sicher zu sein schien, das es mit mir allein war, kam es langsam auf mich zu. Die langen Arme stützen den Gang wie bei einem Gorilla, wobei es wie ein Ameisenbär auf den Handknöcheln ging, um die langen Klauen zu schonen. Plötzlich fiel mir mein Revolver ein. Ich hatte die Zeit damit vertrödelt, dass Mistvieh wie ein Idiot anzustarren. Ich schloss meine rechte Hand und stellte erleichtert fest, dass die Waffe immer noch an meinem Zeigefinger hing. Ich nahm die Waffe fest in meine Hand und ließ das Vieh näher kommen. Aus seinem Maul, das mit fingerlangen Zähnen bestückt war, hing eine lange, wurmartige Zunge. Aus seiner Kehle drang ein alligatorähnliches Grollen, als es nur noch zwei Meter entfernt war. Jetzt hob ich den Revolver und bevor die Bestie reagieren konnte, verpasste ich ihr eine Kugel in die hässliche Fratze. Ich hörte das Monster überrascht und wütend aufbrüllen. Ich verschwendete keine Zeit und rollte mich unter einem Regal von meiner vorherigen Position weg. Nicht zu früh, denn mein Gegner hatte sich relativ schnell wieder erholt und zerfetzte mit seinen Klauen die Kiste, in deren Resten ich noch vor wenigen Sekunden gelegen hatte. Wie konnte es dich so schnell von einem derart harten Treffer erholen? Bevor ich mich selbst wieder aufgerappelt hatte, krachte es über mir und Holzsplitter prasselten auf mich ein. Das Monster hockte in der zweiten Etage des Regals und fixierte mit seinen Blicken den Revolver, den ich noch immer in meiner Rechten hielt. Als ich meinen Arm bewegte, zog es sich schnell zurück. Hatte es begriffen, was es mit meiner Waffe auf sich hatte? Ich hatte bemerkt, das sich an seinem Schädel ein langer, breiter blutiger Streifen entlang zog. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ein .357 Magnumgeschoss auf die Distanz durchgeschlagen wäre. Statt dessen war die Kugel abgeprallt! Was für einen Schädel hatte dieses Mistvieh? "Fuck!" Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Wenn es wusste, was es mit meiner Kanone auf sich hatte, es ihm aber nicht sonderlich schaden konnte… Mir war zum Heulen zumute. Jetzt hockte ich hier, mit einer nutzlosen Waffe, fern von jeder Hilfe und einem monströsen Gegner, von dem ich nicht wusste, wo oder was er war. Die Tür war nicht weit weg. Ich konnte sie sehen, wenn ich über meine Schulter sah. Sie war knapp fünf Meter entfernt. Wenn ich lossprinten würde hätte ich sie in ein paar Sekunden erreicht. Aber was, wenn das Vieh nur darauf wartete? Im Regal über mir konnte ich nichts erkennen. Ich hatte es vorhin auch erst bemerkt, als es sich entschloss, mich anzugreifen. Ich war mir sicher, dass es, seitdem ich die Lagerhalle betreten hatte, wusste, wo ich war und was ich tat. Trotz seines menschengroßen Körpers konnte es ich in diesem baufälligen Gebäude so leise wie ein Panther bewegen. Schließlich fasste ich einen Entschluss. Hechtete hinter dem Regal hervor und sprintete Richtung Ausgang. Doch noch bevor ich den rettenden Flur erreichen konnte, fiel mir ein gewaltiger Schatten entgegen und ich spürte, wie mich etwas aufspießte. Ich brüllte laut auf vor Schmerz, doch die Bestie trieb ihre Klauen weiter in meinen Körper und pinnte mich an einer großen Holzkiste fest. Es zog seine Pranken zurück, doch ich blieb weiter an der Kiste fixiert. Seine Krallen waren abgebrochen und hielten mich an der Kiste gefangen. Ich hob meine Waffe an und feuerte die Trommel leer, meinen gesamten Schmerz herausbrüllend. Ich sah die Einschläge im Oberkörper des Monsters und bemerkte sogar einen weiteren Kopftreffer. Aber die schweren Projektile richteten keinen nennenswerten Schaden bei meinem Gegner an. Stattdessen kam es jetzt wieder auf mich zu. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das es sich sogar an meinem Leiden weidete. Es öffnete sein Maul und leckte mit seiner Zunge das Blut von der Wunde, die es mit seinen Klauen in meinem Bauch verursacht hatte. Mir wurde langsam schwindelig. Wie viel Blut hatte ich schon verloren? "Fick dich, Arschloch." In einem letzen Anfall von Widerstand hämmerte ich der Bestie den leeren Revolver auf den Schädel, woraufhin es mit seinen dolchartigen Zähnen auf seine Zunge biss. Es brüllte zwar auf, fasste sich aber schnell wieder und fixierte mit seinen Pranken meine Arme. Offensichtlich hatte es nun genug von dem Katz- und Mausspiel und wollte nach dem ganzen Ärger die Sache zu Ende bringen. Als das riesige Maul auf meine Kehle zuschoss, blieb mir nichts, außer mit allem abzuschließen und schloss die Augen. Bevor ich jedoch seine Zähne an meiner Kehle spüren konnte, verschwand der Druck von meinen Armen, die leblos nach unten baumelten. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah, wie die wütend grollende Bestie versuchte, eine Stahlstange aus ihrem Maul zu ziehen, die Ober- und Unterkiefer miteinander verband. Aus der Ferne hörte ich Schritte, die sich mir und dem Monster näherten. Aus welcher Richtung sie kamen, konnte ich nicht feststellen. Meinem beinahe- Mörder schien es ähnlich zu gehen, da es sich panisch umsah, während es mit der Metallstange in deinen Kiefern rang. "Du hässliche Missgeburt. Dachtest du, ich hätte dich vergessen?", tönte es spöttisch aus allen Richtungen gleichzeitig. "Dachtest du, ich würde mich damit abgeben, nur das andere Weibchen zu töten? Dachtest du, ich würde mich mit eurer Brut zufriedengeben? Tja, euer Männchen hat euch im Stich gelassen und verschwunden. Aber wenn es dir ein Trost ist: ich werden den Bastard auch noch finden und zur Strecke bringen." Zu den gleichmäßigen Schritten kam nun ein lautes metallisches scheppern, das sich dem Takt der Schritte anglich. PENG! Tap. PENG! Tap. PENG! Tap. Dieses Geräusch kam jetzt eindeutig von links und ich wandte meinen Kopf in die Richtung. Im Halbdunkel konnte ich nur ein paar Augen ausmachen, die das Mondlicht reflektierten. Unter mir wand sich die Bestie und kämpfte immer noch mit der Stange. Schließlich bekam sie sie zu fassen und zog sie mit einem wütendem Donnergrollen aus ihrem Kiefer, worauf diese mit lautem Scheppern auf dem Boden schlug. Wütend baute es sich auf und brüllte herausfordernd in die Richtung, in der die Augen funkelten. Unter den Augen blitze nun das breiteste Grinsen auf, das ich in meinem Leben je gesehen hatte. Die Stimme schien menschlich zu sein, jedoch wollten die katzenartigen Augen und dieses Raubtiergrinsen nicht dazu passen. "Ganz schön mutig, mich jetzt auch noch herauszufordern. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, das du fliehst. Nicht, das dir das gelungen wäre." Die Stimme klang nun weiter weg. In meinen Ohren rauschte es und mir wurde immer schwindeliger. "Hey, du da!" Ich hob meinen Kopf um ein paar Millimeter, hatte aber nicht mehr die Kraft, den Sprecher anzublicken. "Nicht sterben." Ich wollte nicken und ja sagen, doch alles was ich zustande brachte, war ein "Hm". Dann wurde alles schwarz. Eine Gestalt, die mich über die Schulter wirft… Licht… Hitze… Ich liege auf einer weichen Unterlage… Das Wechselspiel von Licht und Dunkelheit… Wieder werde ich gepackt… Ich höre Schritte, die eine Treppe hinaufgehen… Dann ist da wieder eine weiche Unterlage… Ein menschlicher Schatten, der sich über mich beugt… Ich spüre einen heißen Schmerz in meinem Bauch… Jemand redet mit mir, doch ich verstehe es nicht… Dann wird es wieder für sehr lange Zeit dunkel... Als ich wieder aufwachte, war es stockfinster. "Wo bin…", setzte ich an, doch ich wurde unterbrochen. "In Sicherheit.", antwortete eine Stimme, die mir irgendwo her bekannt vorkam. Ich wollte mich aufsetzen, doch ein wahnsinniger Schmerz überkam mich, als ich den Bauch anspannte. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen und ich ließ mich ins Kissen zurückfallen. "Die Verletzung ist versorgt. Allerdings wird der Schmerz noch eine Weile bleiben.", erklärte mir die Stimme im Plauderton. "Ich musste sogar einiges aus dir rausschneiden, damit sich das Gewebe sich nicht nach der Heilung entzündet. Echt ekelhaft, diese Klauen. Sie können sie bei Bedarf abbrechen und sie wachsen verflucht schnell nach. Diese neuen Krallen sind relativ harmlos. Aber die, die du in dir stecken hattest, waren schon ziemlich abgenutzt und verseucht. Werwölfe nehmen es mit der Hygiene nicht so genau." Die Bestie! Die Fabrik! Die vielen Leichen! Das Phantom! "Was ist…?" "Ich hab das Vieh gekillt, bevor du verrecken konntest. Dann hab ich dich gepackt und fortgebracht, bevor die ganze Bude abgefackelt ist. Hat mich ein schönes Stück Arbeit gekostet, dich wieder zurück ins Reich der Lebenden zu holen. Du bist ganz schön zäh für einen Menschen." Für einen Menschen? Wen hatte ich da vor mir? "Licht!", stieß ich hervor. Ich fasste neben mich und bekam einen Schalter zu fassen. Neben mir glimmte schwach das Licht einer Nachttischlampe auf. Am Ende das Bettes reflektierten zwei Augen das Licht der Lampe. Der Rest des Gesichtes lag im Halbschatten einer Kapuze verborgen, die zu einem russischen Armeeparka gehörte. "Wer zur Hölle bist du?", fragte ich. Unter der Kapuze blitzte das abnorm breite Raubtiergrinsen auf, das ich schon in der Fabrik bemerkt hatte. "Ich bin so etwas wie dein persönlicher ehrenamtlicher Schutzengel. Entschuldige die Verspätung, aber es hat eine Weile gedauert, dich neben meinen normalen Aktivitäten ausfindig zu machen." Das breite Grinsen verschwand und die Person schlug die Kapuze zurück und offenbarte das Gesicht einer jungen Frau. "Nenn mich Corone." Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen